


Il mastino di Andraste

by Kyrgwayne (Noruard)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Incompiuta, Italiano, Post-Canon, Red Lyrium, Spoilers, Unfinished, Violence, incompleta, mentioned Warden
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:39:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noruard/pseuds/Kyrgwayne
Summary: "Era uno spirito mordace. Non era di natali così ignominiosi da giustificare la sua inclinazione per il turpiloquio. Non risiedeva spesso alla fortezza, sarebbe stato imprudente; era contento di occupare una misera cabina ai piedi della conca, quasi sepolta nella neve e ricoperta di grasso di druffalo, così puzzolente che c'era da sospettare lo spalmasse più per tenersi lontani i visitatori che per timore del freddo; perché, quanto alla sua resistenza ai rigori, il suo corpo aveva ancora la vigoria di una bestia senza padrone, e bestemmiava così forte e con tanto fiato nei polmoni che la valle sotto il valico rimbombava di andrasti, e non certo salmodiate."Un vecchio studio sui dubbi dell'Araldo davanti al Comandante del Templari Rossi.





	Il mastino di Andraste

Playlist:  
[The Poet Acts](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fca2oXLe9g4), Philip Glass;  
[Wayward Sisters](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZCT7VMxd_1s), Abel Korzeniowski;  
[Snake Eyes Main Theme (Short)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FZFl9ZBXhqs)\- Ruichiki Sakamoto;  


 

 

 

Era in grado di capire come si sentisse; non era certamente un pensiero confortante, ma il suo ruolo e la sua natura le imponevano onestà; se non verso le autorità del Thedas- i conti e i marchesi, le aspiranti divine e le loro trepidanti ancelle dalle facce rugose e dalle cappe immacolate- verso se stessa, certamente. Quanto meno non c'era doppiezza, nell'uomo. Detestabile, senz'altro; scontroso, e sarebbe stato il problema minore; incline all'ira ed all'irriverenza- entrambi difetti gravi per un sottoposto, soprattutto quando lo spettro dell'insubordinazione non sembrava mai troppo lontano dai quartieri dei Templari. E la ragione di quel loro continuo arrovellarsi, la fonte di gran parte dei malumori che fruttavano a Rutherford occhiaie sempre più profonde, non era altri che lui: Raleigh Samson.

Rutherford non tollerava di vederselo troppo a lungo intorno; la sua presenza era ovunque sgradita e il suo reintegro nelle file del vecchio ordine tanto improbabile quanto potenzialmente dannoso; persino per farne digerire l'affiliazione ai ranghi minori dell'organizzazione c'erano volute tutta la pazienza di cui Dama Montyliet era capace- del resto, le sue riserve di tale virtù parevano non potersi esaurire quasi di fronte a nulla- e tutta la disciplina che, forte della fiducia tributatagli dai suoi uomini, il Comandante impartiva loro.  
Ma come avrebbero potuto reagire diversamente? Quei pochi di loro che non erano stati inghiottiti in un oceano rosso di sangue e di lyrium, fuoriusciti dalle rovine dell'ordine prima che esso si estinguesse del tutto, avevano accettato di radunarsi sotto le insegne dell'Inquisizione: le stesse che ora fregiavano una banda di cuoio avvolta attorno al braccio destro del loro carnefice.  
Non era forse proprio lui, Samson, l'unico responsabile? Cosa poteva ricordare dell'essere uomini quell'ammasso canceroso che si autoproclamava dio? Ma la dipendenza dal lyrium non pareva ai Templari sufficiente a provocare lo stesso snaturamento anche in un uomo come loro, un vecchio comandante per giunta, che ai suoi tempi era stato un essere gentile e ligio al dovere, un cuore nobile e una nobile spada, entrambi al servizio dei più deboli.  
Lo odiavano con l'impeto di una vecchia dedizione che si è vista tradita. Al suo passaggio tacevano, si rabbuiavano, voltandosi perfino dall'altra parte, nonostante l'etichetta militare prescrivesse ben altro. A mensa ne discutevano a bassa voce. Non che Samson lo notasse, no; lui teneva quasi sempre la testa così alta da non vederli nemmeno o, quando era abbastanza affaccendato da scordarsi di fingere un'alterigia che non gli apparteneva- non quel genere, almeno, perché, per altri versi, mai Miranda aveva visto un uomo altrettanto orgoglioso, neppure Solas, a dispetto del suo nome- stava a capo chino, camminando in gran fretta, accigliato, con movenze brevi e brusche che facevano sussultare la sua armatura. Nera.  
Nero, aveva voluto così. Il metallo, forgiato dall'ossidiana, somigliava alle dure ali dei coleotteri e l'elmo ricurvo, con un alto corno sulla fronte, lo faceva sembrare un cervo volante.  
_Uno scarabeo, signora; stercorario. Porto la mia bella palla di merda su per la collina_.  
Era uno spirito mordace. Non era di natali così ignominiosi da giustificare la sua inclinazione per il turpiloquio. Non risiedeva spesso alla fortezza, sarebbe stato imprudente; era contento di occupare una misera cabina ai piedi della conca, quasi sepolta nella neve e ricoperta di grasso di druffalo, così puzzolente che c'era da sospettare lo spalmasse più per tenersi lontani i visitatori che per timore del freddo; perché, quanto alla sua resistenza ai rigori, il suo corpo aveva ancora la vigoria di una bestia senza padrone. Lui, poi, bestemmiava così forte e con tanto fiato nei polmoni che la valle sotto il valico rimbombava di andrasti, e non certo salmodiate.  
Come faceva lei a sapere tutto questo? Dell'unto di druffalo, delle imprecazioni e di tutto il resto? Non tutto il credito andava al vigile scrutinio dei dispacci che bianche mani dal profumo di vaniglia deponevano sulla sua scrivania dalla rozzezza tutta fereldiana- ah, Leliana! Che insostituibile aiutante- né alla sua abitudine di allenarsi con i suoi uomini, da bravo generale, rubandone i borbottii e condividendone spesso i pasti.  
Dai viaggi presso la Conca Gelida Miranda aveva riportato un paio di goffi stivali di pelliccia di fattura Avvar; non il tipo di raffinata calzatura che avrebbe fatto contento il suo capospia, né le graziose, confortevoli ballerine che Josephine prediligeva per scivolare leggera come una navicella dalle vele d'oro attraverso i labirinti delle cancellerie thedosiane. Scarponi ruvidi, animaleschi, ma splendidamente adatti a camminare spediti più che si può nelle doline cavernose, sui ghiacciai e lungo i depositi di roccia e gelo che si concretavano ai piedi di Skyhold. Li indossava per le sue sortite, quando voleva star sola e non essere trovata; troppo di rado per la sua personale inclinazione, ma era già tanto per quel che il suo ruolo consentiva. E, durante queste passeggiate nella violenza del paesaggio montano, Miranda Trevelyan aveva spesso indugiato vicino alla tana di Raleigh Samson, non foss'altro che per rispondere ai molti dubbi che la sua assunzione a membro dell'Inquisizione aveva sollevato persino in lei. Lavorava bene, e lavorava senza far questioni. Per quanto sarcasmo ci fosse nelle sue parole, per quanto sgarbato fosse, non discuteva mai gli ordini ricevuti. In prima fila. Difendeva la linea e quei pochi che accettavano di lavorare con lui, o che lui stesso accettava; un valente guerriero ma per indole un infiltrato, poco propenso a lavorare di squadra, eppure… Eppure non aveva perso un uomo, durante le sortite che gli erano state assegnate. Era stato anche ferito per parare un colpo diretto a un esploratore da cui poi era stato ringraziato di malavoglia, e solo perché spronato dai superiori. Assoldarlo era valso un buon soldato in più e, forse, poteva davvero essere grato alla sua signora per l'illogica opportunità di redenzione che gli era stata offerta; altri non gli avrebbero usato una simile clemenza. Ma, quanto agli esiti, erano davvero una palla di sterco che nessun altro avrebbe avuto forza e pazienza di sospingere, e sospingere, e sospingere…

La chiamava  _signora_  e  _madonna_. Di recente,  _mia signora_. Lo diceva con una voce rauca e ventrale: nessuna parola gentile poteva risuonare diversa da un ringhio, sulle sue labbra. Erano anni che non aveva un uomo: ci aveva pensato la prima volta che lui le aveva rivolto quell'appellativo, proferito così rudemente da avere ben poco di lusinghiero. Ma era un buon osservatore, questo ser Raleigh, e sapeva bene che lei lo studiava spesso, dal suo balcone.  
Combattere la guerra, far politica, diventare, suo malgrado, una specie di novella profetessa: era stato tutto veloce come una vampata di fuoco, e il desiderio, l'amore, gli affetti non avevano trovato posto. Per un poco le erano mancate le improvvise vampe della carne; poi aveva vagheggiato un compagno che la facesse sentire a casa, anziché in perenne guardia del mondo. Ma non era colpa degli eventi: sempre si era sentita in debito con tutto e tutti, in dovere di mettere gli altri davanti a sé, sempre Nessun abbraccio poteva darle la pace che lei stessa era incapace di procurare a sé stessa. La solitudine insegna molte cose su di noi, sulle altre persone; la solitudine è, forse, squallida, quando si prova ancora sete di piacere, ma presto il senso di vuoto avvampante si placa, i roghi della carne smuoiono in pallidi fuochi di campo che fra le nebbie punteggiano la pianura, e ben altre e più profonde premure acquistano peso.  
Il suo bel corpo bianco non ardeva più per la vicinanza dei suoi stessi soldati; l'odore del sudore, anziché risvegliarli, riposavi i suoi sensi, dandole la certezza di essere sostenuta dalla fede e dal rispetto di uomini come lei. Sì, è come la spada: essere donne richiede esercizio, e lei non aveva quasi più ragione di tenersi allenata a quella danza; fra lei e un uomo d'arme la differenza si smarriva, giorno dopo giorno.  
Quest'uomo, però, così cupo e sgradevole: quest'uomo alto, grosso, sdegnoso; soffuso di indesiderabili glorie e di ignominia; quest'uomo la desiderava. C'era della venerazione, nel suo sguardo. Se non fosse stato tanto aspro e imbruttito dall'odio, quest'uomo, sarebbe stato ancora bello e forte. Dopo il Pozzo lo avevano riportato a Skyhold ancora sporco di sangue e rosso di lyrium. Rantolava come un mastino, ma altri suoni non c'era verso di cavarli, dalle sue labbra avvizzite dalla consunzione. Era orribile, laido, e così ripugnate era apparso anche il giorno del suo giudizio, prima del quale non gli era stato consentito neppure un bagno. Si aspettavano che lo giustiziasse e a chi importa che un bastardo sia pulito, soprattutto se fra un'ora al massimo sarà morto?  
_Fate come più vi aggrada, madonna. Quelli come voi lo fanno sempre_.  
Non era neppure il caso di irritarsi. Chiedere gratitudine a un pazzo assassino, minato dalla dipendenza, con manie di grandezza? Ridicolo.

Lo avevano fatto lavare e vestire. Per evitare che lo facessero a pezzi, lo avevano messo in una stanza non distante dai suoi appartamenti, abbastanza lontano da non poter attentare alla sua vita, ma circondato, oltre che dalle guardie messe alla sua porta, anche dalla scorta dell'Inquisitrice. Avevano allestito un massiccio tavolo di quercia, nero, al quale mangiava da solo. Potevano osservarlo da uno spioncino, nella spessa porta di legno; aveva un udito fine e, quando sentiva la palpebra scorrere sul piccolo occhio meccanico, si girava verso l'entrata e accennava un caustico brindisi alla salute del suo osservatore. Indossava una camicia bianca che strideva contro l'incarnato livido e i capelli neri come piume di corvo. Una volta si era ubriacato e aveva pisciato sulla porta: la pozza di orina che scorreva sotto la soglia emanava un odore resinoso quasi insopportabile, tanto forte da pervadere tutto il corridoio e arrivare fino alle sue stanze. Era uscita, di notte, percorrendo l'acre pista, avvolta nel vecchio mantello con cui era entrata nel circolo di Ostwik in qualità di recluta apprendista presso la guarnigione templare di stanza.

_Sono il cane dell'Inquisitrice. Mi senti, signora? Sei felice? Anche Andraste aveva un cane. E tu sei come lei, vero? Perdoni i tuoi nemici. Una gran brava baldracca, con il suo bravo cane che piscia sui muri. Mi senti, cagna? Che fai, dormi? Dormi, mia signora? Lo senti il tuo cane? Una bella guardia, ecco che ti fa. Scommetto che ne vuoi ancora. Vino! Portatemi altro vino, che devo pisciare sul letto della mia padrona, devo fare la guardia, sfaticati bastardi, così nessuno ve la toccherà nemmeno con un dito, visto che ci tenete tanto. Ve la servirò a dovere, quella cagna di araldo._  
Aveva vomitato, pisciato, imprecato e delirato di lei e di cani e di servitori incapaci per tutto il resto della notte; gli uomini di turno avevano le nocche bianche a furia di stringere le alabarde- il freddo, la rabbia, lo sdegno, la pena e il disprezzo e l'angoscia, al sentire quella voce infrangersi come onde in tempesta contro i muri, rimbombando per tutta l'ala della fortezza. Il Comandante stesso, svegliato dalle urla, aveva passato gran parte della notte davanti alla stanza del prigioniero, ma nessuno osava entrare. L'alba, pungente e rossa come scisti di lyrium, aveva portato il silenzio: mentre assicurava i lacci alla sua armatura, aveva comandato lei stessa che aprissero la porta.  
Lo trovarono riverso nei suoi stessi liquami, febbricitante, disgustoso. La sua temperatura era così alta e il battito del suo grosso, deforme cuore così furibondo che non avrebbe superato la notte, le dissero.  
Invece, passarono tre notti: la febbre lo divorava ma Raleigh Samson aveva di che sfamarla, e resisteva. La sua stanza era inondata di acqua: acqua per lavare il pavimento dai resti della sua sbornia, acqua rovesciata da servi che dalle cascate nelle segrete portavano secchi carichi d'acqua gelata, per riempirne i catini in cui lo tenevano quasi perennemente immerso. Qualche scorta fu mandata per i pendii rocciosi, alle spalle della fortezza, a prendere ghiaccio dove il passo era più sicuro. I Trevelyan mandarono un medico, un esule di Minrathous, e delle essenze medicinali: il medico sapeva praticare salassi e reinfusioni di sangue, alla maniera del suo paese. Cavò a Samson tre borse di oleosa materia rossa, gelatina, più che sangue, piena di minuscole papille di lyrium e di piccoli trombi; era un mistero come quella sostanza scorresse ancora fluidamente nelle sue vene. Gli sciacquarono il plasma, alimentandolo con parti di sangue, dell'Inquisitrice stessa e del Comandante; da altri, a quanto pareva, lo avrebbe rigettato perché- aveva spiegato il medico con il suo salmodiante accento da cospiratore- ogni sangue ha un corpo, e certi corpi non si accordano con altri; era una fortuna, per Samson, e una straordinaria ironia della sorte che il suo e i corpi del Comandante e dell'Inquisitrice fossero così affini. Il medico infilava aghi e spostava sacche calde e rosse con la soddisfazione di un bambino: in un mese, Raleigh Samson era di nuovo in piedi, pronto a bere e sacramentare nella sua stanza in cima alle scale.  
_Non potreste aspettarvi altro, da un uomo cui sia stata sottratta l'unica ragione di vita; finché non si riadeguerà alla varietà tradizionale, la sua astinenza da lyrium rosso avrà sempre questo effetto su di lui, Eminenza._  
Erano passati molti mesi. Il prigioniero aveva smesso di esser intrattabile; accettava di buon grado le dosi di infuso azzurrino che gli venivano recapitate da una guardia, un certo Tourney, una recluta abbastanza giovane, che non aveva abbastanza esperienza nella guardia templare da potergli rimproverare qualcosa. Non che Tourney si fosse dimostrato entusiasta, quando ce lo avevano assegnato; ma si comportava bene, era gentile con Samson e capitava persino che scambiassero qualche parola.

Vedendo che si era rabbonito, Rutherford dispose che lo si sottoponesse alle visite dell'arcanista oltre che utilizzarne le conoscenze come informatore. Avrebbe funto da cavia, per un po', e , se si fosse condotto onorevolmente, forse sarebbe stato integrato a servire l'Inquisizione in qualche maniera più concreta- sebbene l'idea di armarlo e provvedergli un arnese mettesse chiaramente a disagio tanto il Comandante quanto il resto dell'entourage. In ogni caso, per quanto lei stessa avesse disposto che nessuna offesa gli fosse arrecata, e la sua incolumità garantita a dispetto dei molti che lo avrebbero volentieri saputo morto, non era tanto stolta da non  _vedere._ _Q_ uella di Samson era, in ultima e franca analisi _,_ una condizione umiliante, per un guerriero specialmente, e della sua tempra. L'uomo aveva ancora tutta la vigoria di un tempo; per quanto taciturno e, a suo modo, mansueto, era evidente che non tollerava il prolungarsi dell'inattività in cui il suo ruolo lo relegava.

Ma era legittimo preoccuparsene?  
Non era una domanda secondaria, per una donna sola, al comando di un organizzazione chiamata a emendare le storture del mondo nello stesso tempo in cui ricuciva il Velo, sventrato dalle guerre fratricide forse più che dal Varco. Non era forse necessario cambiare radicalmente atteggiamento? Pensare, agire, parlare, vivere ed amare diversamente? Accordare una troppo cedevole misericordia al nemico era improponibile: troppe morti di innocenti reclamavano giustizia ai superstiti ed a lei, il fiammeggiante Araldo, annidato sulle vette dei ghiacci perenni come un'aquila sacra, mai troppo distante dai cieli. Tuttavia, era possibile e forse necessario curarsi di coloro che erano stati sviati: non erano loro le cause, ma i sintomi di un male assai più profondo. E come maledire i sintomi, percuotendo un braccio malato, quando la cancrena consegue alla marcescenza del sangue? Samson era stato la mano, Corypheus il braccio che la muoveva, ma entrambi erano solo parti di un corpo in rovina. Da dove iniziare a risanare, e con che spirito, quando le piaghe dei suoi uomini ammassati nelle infermerie reclamavano non giustizia, non equità, non magnanimità, ma vendetta? Non erano dubbi che un comandante può discutere con i suoi sottoposti: del resto, aveva già chiesto a Rutherford tutte le informazioni di cui era a disposizione. Dama Montyliet aveva compiuto in questo frangente un'altra delle sue magie facendole comparire, sulla rozza scrivania di saldo legno fereldiano, un voluminoso fascicolo, equamente bruciacchiato e macchiato di muffa, proveniente dagli archivi di Kirkwall. Le carte di Raleigh Samson, contenenti ogni più insignificante dettaglio che l'oculata supervisione della Chiesa aveva ritenuto non così secondario da non poter essere registrato in diligente minuta cancelleresca, erano fuoriuscite come una cascata dalla copertina di incartapecorito marocchino, ormai tanto prosciugato da sgretolarsi in pulviscolo rosso. Erano fitte di note su natali, attitudini e condotta. Per giorni Miranda le aveva tenute a mano, sparse sul letto, sul tavolo, sul tappeto: le sue notti trascorrevano nella compulsazione, a lume acceso, intervallata solo da pensose soste sul balcone meridionale dal quale si poteva vedere la fortezza- un lago d'ombra intervallato dalle fiaccole delle scolte e dalle luci dell'andito nel quale trascorrevano, anche a ore tarde, carri di profughi e cavalcature di messaggeri e di legati dalle vie del Ferelden.  
La torre meridionale si alzava alla sua sinistra: e là, quella piccola finestra oblunga, simile ad una ferita nella pietra, corrispondeva alla stanza del prigioniero. Vi ardeva, in quelle stesse notti, una rossa luce; era certamente la strettoia per cui filtrava a far sembrare più incandescente il lume delle sue candele, ma l'imporporarsi del vetro alle prime luci dell'alba non faceva che impensierirla circa l'eccezionalità del caso presente. 

Una notte, due notti, tre; l'abitudine di spiare l'insonnia di Samson si era insinuata man mano che Miranda procedeva nel regesto dei documenti, da cui il giovane, ardente e gentile ragazzo di campagna, figlio di piccola e modesta nobiltà contadina- poco più che plebaglia, agli occhi di casati meno recenti e periferici- andava lentamente trasfigurando in uomo, combattente, soldato d'onore e devoto credente; per poi liquefarsi nel paludoso limbo della dipendenza- in una lenta, avvilita metamorfosi in traditore della causa, amico degli apostati e, buon ultimo, squallido mendicante, appostato nei vicoli della città bassa fra ubriaconi, furfanti e vizze puttane. Miseria circa la quale il relatore non si risparmiava di indulgere al vizioso, e insaporire la sua elegante sintassi prelatizia con uno stomachevole misto di compassione da due soldi e ghiotta morbosità di guardone.  
Un figlio obbediente, nonostante i modi già allora risoluti e non di rado polemici; aveva tuttavia accettato la sua sorte di cadetto, che sposava il suo evidente desiderio di azione. Era un'indole cortese, anche nei suoi eccessi non di rado marchiati come grossolanità, un retaggio della sua educazione agreste. Non mancava di metter in questione molti dogmi, con domande così ruvide da apparire più di una volta solo di un passo al di qua della blasfemia. Ma aveva un mentore, un vecchio templare di nome Suleyan, un uomo semplice e rozzo, ma al quale i vertici di guarnigione accordavano evidentemente la fiducia incondizionata che si tributa solo ai veterani e, in particolare, a coloro di essi che si siano distinti per altro, oltre alla valentia nel servizio d'armi. Suleyan aveva inviato più di un rapporto sull'avanzamento della preparazione di Samson; diceva che il ragazzo mostrava un gran senno, una viva sensibilità. Con la goffa lingua degli alfabeti tardivi e la sghemba scrittura che le sue grosse, vecchie mani di contadino gli consentivano di tracciare scriveva, in tutta semplicità:

_(…) il giovine sign_ _i_ _ore lo è molto frequente a r_ _i_ _citare il canto della Luce, e versa molto per la profeta._ _Anzi lo è curiosissimo de lei, sempre chiede dei libri_ _d_ _intorno la sua vita, ed è diventato una grandi iattura che se interroga, del come e de quando la hanno iccisa, e pereche,_ _e come è discesa la Chiesa dai suoi nsegnamenti. Io come voi sapete ci sono omo semplice e ignorante, come che solo per intrare dentro dellordine ho mparato codesta scrittura che ancora mi riesce penosa, così come mi vedete. Ora che devrei dirle a questo signiore? Ma per il restante, è in tutto bravo allievo e diligiente. Collerico, pochettino: però si placa se li si tiene il cervello in opera. Nellarmi ha la sua eccellenza, ma vi invito a considerare che lo introducete a studi di cava_ _ll_ _iere, per la sua buona v_ _o_ _lontà coi libri, e pereche me lo levate de torno colle sue dimande, che non ci so le risposte e mencresce._

Varric Tethras lo consceva; affermava di averlo incrociato più di una volta, mentre si trovava a Kirkwall, prima e dopo essere diventato sodale del Campione. Già a quel tempo, sosteneva, Samson era ridotto all'ombra dell'uomo che, forse, era stato; il nano aveva sempre e solo sentito parlare del suo valore come templare, senza mai direttamente testimoniarvi, tanto da dubitare che si trattasse della verità. Tuttavia, fra i fuoriusciti di Kirkwall che avevano fatto in tempo a rifugiarsi ad Ostwik, più d'una voce si era levata in suo favore: maghi che lo ricordavano nei suoi giorni migliori, quando era stato lui stesso a favorirne il trasferimento o a salvaguardarne l'incolumità, garantendo per loro, ai tempi in cui non v'era macchia di vergogna a infangare il suo scudo.  
Nei documenti che lo riguardavano, tuttavia, il tenore delle testimonianze subiva un brusco mutamento all'altezza degli ultimi anni del 20. Le relazioni di Suleyan si interrompevano, forse per la sua morte; Meredith Stannard, Comandante dei templari di Kirkwall, non sembrava tenere la giovane promessa nel conto che i suoi maestri le avevano consigliato. Falde di delazioni più o meno anonime, indirizzate a lei e correlate poi di sobrie note sulla veridicità delle accuse, forse vergate da lei stessa, si susseguivano fino ai primordi del trenta. In ognuna di esse, invariabilmente, Meredith era giusta d'una giustizia agghiacciantemente ferma, ma in nessun caso si lasciava andare all'elogio del suo uomo, tradendo, se mai ci fosse stato un vago indizio di passione umana in quelle note, una certa antipatia. Col passare dei mesi, tuttavia, si perdeva traccia delle tavole di ruolo dei templari e crescevano le allusioni, la documentazione a lui avversa, ogni sorta di accusa mossagli dai più disparati detrattori, e i rendiconti della guardia cittadina, che ne riferivano la malinconica rissosità, accuse di furto e persino qualche denuncia per violenza carnale. Qui, però, ricomparivano le lapidarie annotazioni del comandante Stannard: inaspettatamente tutte lo scagionavano, ribadendo che, per quanto traditore e miserabile, la sua formazione da templare e l'antico onore deponevano fuor di dubbio a suo favore, come i verbali dei processi sembravano inoppugnabilmente confermare. L'implacabile equità di Stannard, i taglienti ingranaggi della burocrazia ecclesiale e la loro potenza nello schiacciare gli individui nel momento stesso in cui ne tutelavano i diritti civili erano un meccanismo di squisita architettura, simile alle arcate interminabilmente proiettate al cielo degli edifici da cui le istituzioni della città irradiavano un potere allo stesso tempo onnipervasivo eppure assente. Eppure, la tragedia dell'inadeguatezza era sotto ai suoi occhi, e ogni fascicolo, ogni carteggio, ogni singolo foglio di carta bollata ne erano le maschere, da dietro le quali, remotamente, Miranda credeva di sentire ancora la bestiale litania del prigioniero la notte in cui l'aveva paragonata ad Andraste e, ancor più nel profondo, l'ininterrotto latrare dei bassifondi, tutta la straziante canea dei relitti che si stratificavano come un cancro alla gola del Thedas.

_I_ _l giovine sign_ _i_ _ore lo è molto frequente a r_ _i_ _citare il canto della Luce, e versa molto per la profeta._ _Anzi lo è curiosissimo de lei, sempre chiede dei libri_ _d_ _intorno la sua vita, ed è diventato una grandi iattura che se interroga, del come e de quando la hanno iccisa, e pereche,_ _e come è discesa la Chiesa dai suoi nsegnamenti._ L'aveva letta così tante volte, quella frase, che la cera del suo lume vi era colata sopra, impronte di lei erano visibili sugli angoli della rozza carta e lei la sapeva adesso a memoria. Anche a lei era stato affiancato un maestro d'armi, una donna energica che veniva da Amaranthine. Celia Creddik non era incline ai complimenti: né la sua ignoranza, né la nobiltà di Miranda le procuravano la minima soggezione dato che doveva badare, ogni anno, ad almeno una dozzina di imbranati novellini i cui sguatteri vantavano natali migliori dei suoi. La sua piatta spada bastarda picchiava forte come se desse zappate o colpi di remo, e la sua rauca voce squassava le mura umide e l'aria stantia delle vertiginose camerate, il cui soffitto si perdeva così in alto che, ci si scherzava, ad arrampicarsi per le grondaie doveva esserci la Città Dorata.  _Sveglia, pelandroni, sveglia, sfaticati, signorinette dei miei stivali! Su con quello scudo, Trevelyan! Ci mungi la vacca, con quel brocchiere? In alto, ho detto, hai paura che ti si consumi la punta dei gomiti?_ _Non ti cadranno le tette se tieni la spada come si deve, sai?_  
La prima volta che aveva percorso nuovamente i corridoi fra i suoi quartieri e quelli di Samson, da quella notte dell'ubriacatura e della febbre e di tutto il resto, le parole di Suleyan si mescolavano alla sorda risata di Celia quando una recluta faceva un numero particolarmente penoso. Metteva le mani ruvide e rosse sulla pancia- un lungo, quadrato raccordo di carne fra le larghe spalle mascoline e le corte, muscolose gambette- alzava la testa e sghignazzava. Il gesto era popolano, ma l'imbarazzo della vittima troppo intenso per rimarcarne la sguaiataggine. Chiunque ne fosse stato l'oggetto ne sentiva solo il peso, austero, umiliante. Le orecchie si infiammavano ancor oggi, a quel ricordo. Che cosa avrebbe detto Creddik di quella larva d'uomo? Non osava immaginarlo.  
Una ragazza era di turno alla porta del prigioniero. Una snella, olivastra, severa ragazza dell'Ovest. 

\- Dorme?

\- No, mia signora. Non dorme mai molto.

Aveva scostato lo spioncino, con mano leggerissima: Samson giaceva sul letto, il materasso ricurvo sotto il suo peso. La testa poggiava al muro, un braccio lungo il corpo, l'altro piegato sulla testa, la mano sugli occhi. Il petto si sollevava in lunghi respiri dal suono lamentoso. I suoi polmoni erano in parte compromessi, non solo dal lyrium ma, più plausibilmente, da anni di stenti e di freddo patiti nei vicoli del porto. Si sentiva osservato: Miranda poteva vedere che aveva scostato impercettibilmente il polso dalla fronte; le sue pupille, simili a quelli di un piccolo predatore notturno, occhieggiavano nervosamente da sotto il dorso, in direzione della porta. Tratteneva il respiro. Per quella sera lo lasciò in pace.

Fu solo la prima di molte altre simili incursioni. Ogni notte, lo sconfortato riposo di Samson veniva interrotto dal fruscio di una veste e dallo scorrere di metà dello spioncino. Strano uomo, questo generale decaduto. Sarebbe stato lecito chiedere di parlargli personalmente? Come interrogarlo sul suo passato, a che titolo, con quale scopo? Una sera, un templare venne a bussare ai suoi appartamenti; schiarendosi la gola, con malcelato imbarazzo, disse che la guardia Ramsay chiedeva cortesemente della signora per una questione relativa a  _quello rosso_.  
Raggiunse la porta di Samson. Dall'interno della stanza proveniva un gran baccano di mobili smossi. Spostò lo spioncino. La guardia Ramsay, la stessa ragazza dell'ovest con i tratti allungati e la pelle scura che tante volte aveva assistito alle sue visite, se ne stava impettita, un'espressione neutra sul viso, le lunghe dita intrecciate sull'elsa dell'ascia a due mani con cui sip untellava durante le ore di veglia per scaricare il peso dalle gambe e dalla schiena. Samson aveva trascinato l'enorme tavolo verso il fondo della stanza, allontanandolo dalla porta, e così pure aveva fatto dell'alto armadio di legno scuro che occupava la parete adesso ingombra del tavolo. Il letto, con tutto il gonfio materasso di erbe, la massiccia struttura di ferro battuto e il testile di rovere, si trovava ora al centro della stanza, precisamente in asse con lo spioncino. Samson vi si abbatté sopra nello stesso istante in cui Miranda avvicinò l'occhio alla porta. Il gemito del letto sotto il peso improvviso doveva aver coperto il suono del meccanismo, ma Samson guardò sotto la soglia e forse colse un'ombra, e il suo sguardo corse direttamente al mirino. Per quanto fosse piccolo e opportunamente schermato per rendere l'osservatore invisibile all'osservato, Miranda ebbe l'impressione che lui potesse vedere la sua pupilla, di un intenso azzurro, ai limiti del verde, e che la fissasse con un'espressione che mescolava irrisione ed esasperata sofferenza.  
Richiuse di scatto lo spioncino e si avviò ai bastioni, dove l'ora suggeriva che il Comandante Rutherford stesse passando in rassegna le sentinelle per la guardia notturna.  
L'indomani, il faldone di Raleigh Samson era nuovamente in viaggio per gli archivi del Liberi Confini e Samson stesso, convocato da Cullen, iniziò il servizio la notte seguente, su indicazione dell'Inquisitore cortesemente accolta dal Comandante, nonostante Rutherford si fosse mostrato in privato assai più restio di quel che non trasparisse dal suo nobile quanto inespressivo volto mentre conferiva con il suo nuovo sottoposto.

Lo avevano spedito a pattugliare una torre diroccata verso ovest, da un lato della montagna dal quale ci sarebbe stato da stupirsi se fosse disceso qualcuno. Era di scorta alla terrazza più alta: alla base della scala, altre tre sentinelle erano di ronda, ma lassù era solo. Era un punto relativamente sicuro; se avesse tentato di scappare non avrebbe potuto che gettarsi nello strapiombo- una caduta di molti metri alla fine della quale non vi erano che i carsi ritagliati dal percolamento dei ghiacciai sul fondo calcareo della conca. Non sarebbe sopravvissuto. Se si fosse diretto verso il corpo della fortezza, invece, avrebbe trovato un numero tale di guardie che persino per lui sarebbe stato arduo tener loro testa. Non vi era certezza che non trovasse modo di svincolarsi dalla sorveglianza, ma le precauzioni prese per consentirgli una parvenza di servizio così tante che solo un uomo dalle mille risorse come lui non se ne sarebbe scoraggiato. Miranda aveva affidato a dama Montilyet il compito di fornirlo di un arnese abbastanza solido da ripararlo dalle ghiacce brezze della notte. Josephine univa, a un debole per i casi disperati, una sua tenera premura, così femminile, che a lei mancava del tutto; sebbene non disprezzasse Samson meno degli altri infuse molte cure nel procurargli una ricca pelliccia di orso appartenuta ad un comandante della Rocca Suledin. Perché non paresse un premio, però, data la provenienza, si provvide a sgualcirla considerevolmente- era un suggerimento, questo, che fu offerto da Leliana, e che lei reputava agghiacciante; ma comprendeva che in queste piccole barbarie risiedeva l'essenza del potere cosiddetto civilizzato, che i suoi le richiedevano di esercitare. Non poteva sottrarvisi: aveva già chiesto troppo, risparmiando  _quello rosso_  e inserendolo poi nelle sue milizie.  
Coperto di pelle d'orso, bruna come il suo pelame, aggiustato entro un armatura di spesso cuoio di fattura fereldiana, dotato di un corno ma senz'altra arma che un arco corto, nell'uso del quale non eccelleva certo quanto nelle lame, occupò così le sue prime trenta notti. Servì bene e non diede problemi. Gli uomini scelti per occupare il suo turno ai piedi della sua terrazza erano stati istruiti; non gli diedero fastidio, come lui non ne diede a loro; non parlava mai, del resto. Tuttavia, non gli fu concessa molta altra libertà; mangiava ancora da solo, si sottoponeva regolarmente a visite nella fucina, dove Dagna l'arcanista proseguiva i suoi esperimenti, e, una volta al mese, il suo stato di salute passava all'accurato vaglio del medico dei Trevelyan, con occasionali rincalzi di sangue. Aveva ripreso colore e peso, sebbene le coriacee sclere dei suoi occhi fossero ancora venate di rosso e apparissero rigonfie; ma né gli veniva accordata confidenza né lui la cercava, da nessuno, rispondendo per lo più per grugniti e monosillabi.

 

Fu in occasione di un messaggio intercettato a dei corrieri venatori che la parlantina tornò a scioglierglisi e, per la prima volta dal giudizio, Miranda ebbe occasione di parlargli; era stato allora che l'aveva chiamata _signora_. Ricordava ancora il viso olivastro, ricomposto ad una ferinità ora meno repellente ed incorniciato dalla pelliccia d'orso, dalla quale, evidentemente, era restio a separarsi. Il suo naso lo rassomigliava ad una specie di sparviero; la barba, per quanto la rasasse, era nera e ispida tanto che, nell'arco di poche ore, tornava a ombrargli il mento e le labbra, screpolate ora dal vento notturno. La bocca era ridotta ad uno stato pietoso; lui stesso parlava in un rantolo, schiudendola il meno che poteva o inclinando la testa, come per schermarne la vista all'interlocutore. Più di ogni altro era quello il segno più evidente del disfacimento che lo corrodeva; fra cure, infusioni e pozioni, il rosso aveva rallentato la sua marcia verso le funzioni vitali, ma tutto il suo corpo era ormai ridotto ad un bastione attaccato da mille parti. Nei primi tempi ascessi come scarlatte ninfee gli affioravano per il corpo, nelle zone più vascolarizzate; per giorni aveva potuto a stento orinare per via di una macchia che gli si era aperta sul pube e minacciava d'infettarsi. C'era voluta tutta la pazienza di Adan e molta, molta tela; Tarley lo aiutava a fare i suoi bisogni e riferiva, sottovoce, che anche nella sua vergognosa menomazione Samson non smetteva di incutere soggezione.  
_Fa una bella paura, parola mia; non avrei mai creduto di tremare davanti a un uomo mezzo nudo e con l'uccello in mano._  
Il bardo ne era deliziato; ora che la presenza di Samson era diventata un'abitudine, per quanto sgradita, le canzoni sulla corruzione del suo animo e della sua armatura facevano a malapena effetto su qualche nuovo avventore della taverna, lasciando quelli abituali del tutto indifferenti.  
Un allegro rigodone che ingigantisse le disavventure di Tarley, passato senz'altro a “ _del turpe ribaldo innocente scudier_ o”(o qualcosa del genere) e ritratto in sbigottimento al cospetto del “ _rosso_   _rampante dragone”:_ era il diversivo perfetto per sfogare i malumori generati dall'ingiustificata clemenza dell'Inquisizione.  
Così, mentre Samson zoppicava penosamente per avvicinare il suo dragone a un pitale di coccio di Orzammar e faticava persino a tenerne la mira- con mani così malferme che si non gli era infrequente sporcarsi- le cameriere iniziavano a favoleggiarne l'apertura alare e la resistenza a sfidare le più indomite correnti. Tarley si era adattato di sempre miglior grado alla propria gloria riflessa, da ragazzo di buon cuore e neppure troppo acuto quale era, e forse fu proprio da lui che Samson sentì canticchiare per la prima volta quei versi che, a una mente meno sottile della sua, non sarebbero parsi altro che una consegna ulteriore, se mai ve ne fosse stato bisogno, alla memoria dei posteri, e sotto una luce forse più lusinghiera di quanto l'affiliazione a Corypheus gli accordasse.  
Ma perché stupirsene? Samson doveva certo sapere che all'odio e al terrore sarebbe presto seguita la derisione; è quanto spetta a un nemico a lungo temuto una volta che sconfitto, lo si vede per quel che è: solo un uomo. Miranda aveva sentito il motivetto risuonare fra i suoi uomini- persino Leliana sembrava apprezzarne l'orecchiabilità- ma non vi aveva prestato molto caso; quando il Generale le comparve davanti, però, le ritornarono alla mente le parole- il bardo si era certamente sbizzarrito in ogni sorta di virtuosismo che la metafora del drago di lyrium gli permetteva di ricamare su un tappeto di ammiccanti oscenità.  
Abbassare lo sguardo non poteva: non era questo che un comandante vittorioso fa quando fronteggia un antico avversario ridotto a subordinato. Samson conosceva quanto lei il linguaggio corporeo delle gerarchie militari; un superiore che non padroneggiasse quella lingua era rispettato a metà, e la sua autorevolezza presto sarebbe stata sfidata da qualche ambizioso secondo, non diversamente da ciò che avviene nei branchi, dove la signoria dell'alfa è sempre un fluido esercizio di equilibrio a calpestare le teste altrui.  
Lo guardò dritto, lo guardò fieramente, ma nella sua testa risuonavano le note del bardo, la sua tremula blanda voce sopranile impegnata in una descrizione del drago in maestoso volo sopra le strette valli dell'Est, bagnate da molti fiumi. Un leggero rossore le accese il viso.  
Samson aveva appena passato gli spalti; la rassegna era finita da poco e gli uomini, che l'avevano attesa con il debito nervosismo, al vederlo avanzare con la sua scorta e la sua rozza armatura si erano sentiti a un tempo offesi e sollevati di poter avere un oggetto su cui sfogare così tempestivamente e a buon diritto il loro malumore. Avevano iniziato a cantare, dandogli la baia. Il vecchio generale di Corypheus non aveva mosso un solo muscolo del viso; camminava dritto più che poteva, ancora mezzo sciancato per la ferita, con le spalle larghe e la testa alta, e guardando dritto davanti a sé, come se fosse a una parata. Era entrato così, chinando il capo solo per doppiare la trave della porta, troppo bassa per la sua imponente statura. Non ignorava di certo le ragioni di quel rossore; restituì lo sguardo dell'Inquisitrice- i suoi cerulei occhi, di un verde giada, erano iscuriti dagli sprazzi di rosso che ne circondavano le pupille, così larghe da inghiottire gran parte dell'iride in un anello opalescente- e fece quello che non faceva, pensò Miranda, forse dai tempi del loro incontro al Pozzo. Sorrise.  
Uno sgradevole sorriso, certamente; non v'era dubbio che, se mai aveva saputo ridere spontaneamente, quell'arte era perduta per sempre, relegata in qualche remoto angolo della sua persona sotto ammassi di lyrium. Ogni volta che Raleigh Samson sorrideva, tuttavia, sembrava a conoscenza di qualcosa del suo interlocutore, qualcosa che l'altro non avrebbe mai voluto condividere, non che con lui, con nessun altro. Miranda soffocò il senso d'inadeguatezza che quella smorfia le suscitava: non era la prima persona sulla quale Samson l'avesse consapevolmente esercitata, per confondere i pensieri e guadagnarne un'aura d'indesiderabile confidenza. Questo solo pensiero sembrava sufficiente a spazzar via ogni proposito di benevolenza che le si fosse pallidamente presentato durante le notti precedenti.

Quanto a lui, ser Raleigh, come si era risolta di rivolgerglisi- un appellativo che gli riconoscesse un certo onore ma anche la subalternità che le consentiva di chiamarlo per nome- non parlava. Attendeva i suoi ordini, senza preoccuparsi di dissimulare il proprio sguardo scrutinatore. Per riceverlo aveva indossato non la sua armatura da paladino, come le era stato suggerito da qualche stolto ciambellano ignorante di vita militare, ma quella più vecchia, logora e piena di sbalzature: una mostra completamente dispiegata delle molte battaglie da cui era uscita incolume, in passato, prima del Marchio, e ora. Sugli spallacci opachi di sgraffiature, lucidi solo nei pochi punti di connessione, dove le bombature del metallo avevano riparato dai colpi la materia sottostante, aveva lasciato cadere a sinistra la gonfia treccia bionda. A destra un'austera, vecchia spilla a testa di lupo fermava il mantello- quello, invece, di un buon velluto di chiffon fra il verde e il turchese- da sotto il quale, al suo fianco, fuoriusciva una larga elsa segnata, non meno accidentata del restante arnese. _ **Quello**_  era modo di presentarsi all'uomo che aveva sottomesso, non le scintillanti volute orlesiane dell'armatura confezionatale per le celebrazioni a Val Royeaux dopo la sconfitta di Corypheus, né la salda colata di onice e osso di drago con cui si era mostrata alle sue armate durante le incursioni contro la Prole Oscura presso i thaig della Costa Tempestosa.  
Samson era un templare, come lo era stata lei per un certo periodo: non si sarebbe lasciato impressionare dall'opulenza delle insegne che denaro alleato le aveva acquistato ma, se era stato, un tempo e in fondo ancora, un uomo degno di un qualche rispetto, avrebbe riconosciuto il valore dalle tracce che esso aveva lasciato.  
C’è una corrispondenza fra coloro che conoscono il prezzo della disciplina; fra coloro che sono abituati a trattenersi davanti alla morte; si vedono cose spiacevoli, e ancor più spiacevoli sono quelle che si fanno; i tornei, le sale consiliari, le leggende e i proclami non parlano di quest'intesa e nemmeno la potrebbero descrivere a chi non sa cosa vuol dire. Non ha importanza se il fronte è il medesimo o l'opposto: certe cose sono di tutti gli uomini, per tutti tremende, per tutti insostenibili quasi allo stesso modo. E' l'universale alfabeto della paura, che fa cagare gli uomini nella loro armatura, che muove e deterre, che rende agili come stinchi di daino le gambe più goffe e instilla il fratricidio anche nei cuori dei miti.  
Samson guardava la sua corazza e lei scosse via dalla spalla il mantello e alzò il mento, come se gli dicesse:  _Guarda! Mi riconosci? Che te ne pare?_  
L'aveva riconosciuta. Il sorriso si asciugò e, schiarendosi la voce, mosse la bocca a quel suo modo rozzamente pudico:

\- Inquisitrice?

\- Ser Raleigh, vi ho chiamato per una questione di una certa importanza nella quale spero di poter contare sulle vostre competenze.

L'uomo espresse il suo assenso semplicemente inclinando il capo, in attesa.

\- Una notte fa, Venatori sono stati intercettati al confine fra Empris du Lion e la Pianura. Portavano alcuni messaggi in codice che non siamo stati in grado di decifrare. Crediamo che voi possiate consigliarci; simili cifrari sono stati rinvenuti presso i vostri accampamenti, a Saharnia e nelle Selve Arboree.

-  _Credete_? Voi non lo  _credete_ , Inquisitrice.

\- Formalismi, ser, se vi piace.

\- Non mi piace.

\- Allora sarete accontentato. So che siete in grado di decifrare questi messaggi. Fatelo. E' un ordine.

\- Sapete perché un uomo obbedisce agli ordini? Certamente, lo sapete. Avete una bella armatura, Araldo.

\- Un'armatura si abbellisce con l'onore che le si porta. Non mi soffermo spesso su questioni filosofiche, ser Raleigh; ci sono miliardi di ragioni per cui un uomo obbedisce, e ancor di più sono quelle per cui non obbedisce affatto. Non ho tempo di specularle tutte ma spenderò qualche momento in più per dare a voi la vostra: fate come vi si comanda, e avrete anche voi la vostra armatura, e non solo una pelle d'orso per tenervi al caldo durante la ronda. Vi può bastare, o preferite fare sofismi al chiaro di luna per altri sei mesi?

Samson abbassò impercettibilmente la fronte.

\- E' questa che credete sia la mia carota, Inquisitrice? Promesse di reintegro?

\- Non sarete reintegrato, ser Raleigh Samson. Il vostro ordine non vi vuole e io non insisterò, indebitandomi perché vi accetti fra i suoi ranghi nonostante tutto. Tuttavia, so riconoscere un guerriero quando ne vedo uno; lasciare che vi compiangiate dentro una cella forse è quello che desiderate vi sia fatto, ma non quello che io ho deciso per voi. A voi spetta una sola responsabilità: scegliere fra il servizio armato o la garitta. Decidete in fretta.

\- A vostra convenienza, allora- rispose;  _di nuovo quel sorriso_.

\- Decifrerete i messaggi?

\- Lo farò. Lo avrei fatto comunque, anche senza che vi scaldaste tanto. Credete che mi importi dei Venatori?

\- Smetterete mai di sopravvalutare l'aspetto emotivo? Quello che vi si chiede non ha a che fare con le vostre ragioni, Samson, e neppure con le mie.

\- In vero, credevo che avesse a che fare con la qualità del vostro riposo, signora.

\- Piuttosto con la qualità di quello dei miei sottoposti. Buon lavoro, ser Raleigh- e, porgendogli le carte, fece cenno alla scorta di condurlo via.

Dopo che era uscito, il suo odore aleggiava ancora nella stanza. Il dolciastro aroma della radice elfica; il sentore d'anice del lyrium; una traccia acre, di sudore, immaginava, e di altri umori maschili, misti al cuoio e al pellame. Avrebbe fatto chiedere a Tarley se la stanza del prigioniero era adeguatamente equipaggiata per consentirgli un bagno.  
Si era seduta, tirandosi il mantello sule gambe, improvvisamente stanca. L'impudenza dell'uomo! E come lei l'aveva assecondata! Aveva parlato più del necessario: un segno di debolezza, di cui lui avrebbe tenuto conto.  
Disciplina e potere: due cose che aveva sempre odiato. Poteva capire come fosse iniziata la parabola di Samson: non aveva lei forse abbandonato l'ordine per le stesse ragioni, poco prima dei Voti, come una sposa che scappa dall'altare ancora infagottata delle vesti cerimoniali? La vergogna non era stata diversa, e il senso di fallimento neanche a parlarne. Aveva dubitato di esser buona a fare qualsiasi cosa oltre al più completo, desolante nulla. Una cattiva figlia che infanga il buon nome del casato, un cattivo soldato, perché non si era assunta i suoi doveri sino in fondo, e una cattiva donna, perché aveva lasciato le emozioni decidere il corso di una vita che avrebbe dovuto consacrare al servizio degli indifesi. Che egoista, che debole donna. Che stolta donna a dubitare della Chiesa. Che pazza, pazza Miranda! Forse sarebbe diventata uno dei suoi Templari Rossi e, invece di impelagarsi con lui in questo assurdo minuetto per la supremazia, sarebbe stata al Pozzo a farsi elogiare per l'inestinto vigore, trasfigurata in un golem di carne, pronta a dare l'ultimo brandello di vita per il suo Generale.  _Signora._

Due ore dopo le fu recapitato un foglio contenete tutte le trascrizioni dei messaggi; il lavoro era eccellente, completo di noticine che spiegavano posizioni e riempivano le lacune lasciate dai sottintesi, scritte in piccole lettere aguzze; la grafia non apparteneva a nessuno degli scribi in servizio presso l'Inquisizione. Poco più sotto, dopo uno spazio lasciato vuoto, una linea di scrittura si snodava, storta. Quel che le riuscì di sbrogliare da quegli spigoli riaccese nel suo cuore qualcosa che vi aveva dormito per lunghi, lunghi anni. Orgoglio? Trionfo? O vergogna, perché neppure ora il generale aveva smesso l'abitudine di comandare?

_" Fatemi andare all'Accesso. Datemi degli uomini che sappiano il fatto loro. Datemi l'amatura che avete promesso, e che sia nera. Questo, e i vostri ordini, Signora."_

Di quanto l'intera faccenda fosse diventata penosa se ne rese conto solo quando i pesanti battenti della sala di guerra si furono richiusi dietro le sue spalle e, davanti a sé, trovò le facce aggrondate dei suoi tre consiglieri. Ognuno aveva la sua differente ragione per dissentire dal suo proposito e, dovette ammettere, nessuna di esse era infondata, tanto che, quando la spossante seduta fu conclusa, si trovò nell'imbarazzo di dover decidere se rallegrarsi di quanta assennatezza la circondasse o dispiacersi di quanta poca paresse avanzarne a lei. Avventata nella sua generosità- era l'epitome della sua vicenda umana e politica, a quel che pareva, ma era grata a dama Montyiliet per trovare sempre nuovi nomi ad un giudizio ormai stantio che le si ripeteva dai tempi di Redcliffe, ogni qual volta le sue scelte erano sembrate “moralmente giuste, ma non quello che i potentati si aspettano da voi”. Quanto meno Rutherford, lode al Creatore, aveva la decenza di grugnire, esprimendole così un'innocua ma eloquente solidarietà. Stavolta, però, anche il Comandante si mostrava cedevole alla ragion politica pur di non esporsi. Leliana, inaspettatamente, aveva preso Samson nella simpatia che quelli come lei riservavano a chiunque si ammanti di gesta crepuscolari; ma, anche così, giudicava prematuro inserire Samson nelle milizie. Rimase sgradevolmente sorpresa quando Rutherford, forse risentito dell'associazione di parole, forse sottilmente divertito all'idea di cederle un affare tanto scomodo, le fece notare che le  _sue_ milizie non avrebbero acquistato né perso un solo uomo, dato che il reperimento delle ultime bande di Venatori era un compito recentemente trasferito a gruppi ibridi, fra militari e di esplorazione, da gestirsi, di comune accordo, fra Leliana e De Chevin. Questa volta il nome del romantico cavaliere decaduto per troppa nobiltà non ebbe il solito effetto rischiaratore sulle fattezze dell'Usignolo. Ora che Samson minacciava di ricadere sotto la sua giurisdizione, Leliana non dovette ritenerlo più un così accattivante soggetto: compose la sua faccia volpina a una maschera d'inamovibilità e rimase così, sostenuta, fino alla fine della consultazione.

\- E' ancora convalescente, Inquisitrice; la sua buona volontà gli fa onore, ma poche ore nell'Accesso sono sufficienti a provare anche il più fresco dei nostri soldati; quella sua...indisposizione, di cui ho sentito parlare, non si gioverebbe di polvere, caldo e sudore. E un'armatura nera! Sotto quella canicola, davvero, non vorrei essere al suo posto!

Buona, saggia Josephine! Come non ci aveva pensato? La ferita, certamente! Come dimenticare? E tuttavia, che si discutesse la faccenda una volta per tutte, anziché rinviarla a quando Samson si fosse ristabilito del tutto.

\- Certamente no, non sarebbe opportuno mandarlo là in questo momento. Ma, appena si rimetterà, è mio desiderio che lo si destini a servire meglio e più degnamente di quello che sta facendo ora.

\- Degnità! Degnità! - borbottò il Comandante, mal governando la sua indignazione.

\- La degnità delle armi-

\- Le armi che lui ha infrangato!-

\- Le armi- _che io sia dannata, come se fossi una bambina che non sa vedere le cose nel loro reale valore; che io non debba abusare del mio ruolo, e sia, ma che mi si debba quasi prendere in giro, sempre, sempre, e mettere sempre e costantemente le mie decisioni sotto il giudizio che più comoda a loro- ora la ragion di stato, quando io chiedo giustizia, la giustizia, se io chiedo pietà, e l'onore, quando bado ai fatti, questo è più di quello che si possa chiedere a una donna; forse andrà bene per un fantoccio_ \- che lui mi ha alzato contro, che io gli ho visto usare, e che sono stata io a strappargli dalle mani. La degnità che gli va riconosciuta come avversario. Ricordate, Comandante, che i suoi uomini hanno dato la vita per lui. Ricordate che, quando ha fatto prigionieri, li ha uccisi con onore, per decapitazione, e non abbiamo dovuto raccogliere teste sopra spiedi, come con la Prole Oscura. Non torture, non violenze, non esecuzioni né barbarie. Quale cavaliere orlesiano ha usato queste minime cortesie alla fanteria del Ferelden, durante l'occupazione? Eppure li chiamiamo alleati, oggi, e proprio voi, Cullen di Honnleath, siete in rapporti più che cordiali con molti di quei comandanti i cui padri non hanno esitato a impiccare i vostri compatrioti insieme ai loro cani. Almeno, Samson ha decapitato gli esploratori con i comandanti, gli elfi con gli uomini, senza fare distinzioni. Non un innocente, no, e nemmeno un paladino: un carnefice, ma ne ho visti di peggiori. Può insegnare a combattere a quelli che sono ancora troppo giovani; può essere di qualche utilità. Ha dei meriti, e perché non gli sono stati riconosciuti era pronto ad avvelenare il mondo, mentre Corypheus lo riempiva di gloria. Sarebbe stupido non imparare questa elementare lezione. Loghain Mac Tir è stato un buon Custode: forse quest'uomo può essere un buon soldato. Non gli negherò questo diritto: fa parte delle civili pratiche di guerra, e a queste intendo che vi atteniate. Dopo tanti sforzi per assecondare le stravaganze di Halamshiral e correre dietro ai malumori di qualche bifolco che si auto proclama bann, mi aspetto che l'applicazione del codice militare sia per voi poco più di una piacevole passeggiata di ricreazione.

Il resto della seduta fu impiegato per discutere gli ultimi particolari della massiccia controffensiva che l'Inquisizione si preparava a dispiegare contro i restanti Venatori. Le Distese Sibilanti, ancora quasi del tutto inesplorate, erano disseminate di avamposti nemici, senza contare che le retrovie dei Templari di Samson dovevano esservi rimaste tagliate fuori dall'Orlais dopo che la testa dell'esercito era caduta al Pozzo. Era certamente possibile che il generale rosso volesse essere inviato all'Accesso nella speranza di evadere e raggiungere i suoi presso l'Antica Via, Leliana rimarcò. Un'impresa suicida, ma non una che un uomo disperato non potesse tentare. Sebbene una simile evenienza non presentasse nessun concreto pericolo, dato che Samson non aveva certamente le forze per riorganizzare un esercito degno di tal nome, e i suoi tempestosi rapporti con i Venatori, senza la presenza di Corypheus a unirli, gli sarebbero in breve tempo risultati fatali, c'era, tuttavia, un rischio meramente politico nel riabilitare un prigioniero tanto conteso e lasciarselo poi sfuggire fra le dita in un eccesso di fiducia. Le missioni a Sud Ovest erano un banco di prova troppo compromesso per saggiare la lealtà di Samson, sebbene, al momento, un contingente esperto fosse proprio ciò che esse richiedevano.

\- E dovrei aspettare di ingaggiarlo quando non ci sarà più bisogno di lui? Non sarebbe stato più saggio inviarlo a Kirkwall, a questo punto?

\- Le autorità di Kirkwall si devono far perdonare molte cose, non ultima la sua stessa esistenza; se è di vostro interesse allacciare rapporti particolarmente stretti con i Liberi Confini, cosa che accrescerebbe l’influenza dell'Inquisizione in materia di relazioni commerciali, avreste potuto farlo, certamente; ma devo dissentire, Comandante, la presenza di Samson a Skyhold è, di fatto, un guinzaglio per Kirkwall più di quanto lo sarebbe stato la remissione del prigioniero alla loro competenza. La Vostra scelta, Inquisitrice, li ha certamente indisposti ma sperano ancora che, se il nostro generale in rosso dovesse fare qualche passo falso, potremmo sempre liberarlo dal peso della riconoscenza e concedergli una riposante vacanza presso la sua terra d'origine. Si chiedono perché non glie lo abbiate inviato, ma sanno anche di non esserne stati buoni custodi: in qualche modo, li avete messi sotto scacco. Certamente, se il prigioniero dovesse dileguarsi, sorgerebbero molte complicazioni; ma, se staremo attenti, avremo un valido coadiutore e un eccellente deterrente contro certe libertà che i Confini pensavano di concedersi nei nostri confronti, specialmente riguardo al Conclave.

\- E in base a queste considerazioni che cosa mi suggerite di fare?

Leliana sorrise, impercettibilmente.

\- Di questo, sarò felice di parlarvi in privato, se vorrete dedicarmi qualche istante

\- Vi ricordo, Usignolo, che Samson rientra sotto la mia giurisdizione; non sarebbe corretto che fossi messo a parte di cosa vi passa per la mente, riguardo a uno dei miei uomini?-

\- Quello di cui intendo parlare con l'Inquisitrice riguarda Samson meno di quanto crediate, Comandante. Avete la mia parola che non metterò in dubbio la vostra autorevolezza, come voi non avete mai messo in dubbio la mia, quando ho avuto le mie buone ragioni per agire in un modo anziché in un altro.

\- Naturalmente, Sorella- rispose Rutherford. Miranda si chiese se la sua fosse mera goffaggine, della quale del resto il Comandante aveva già dato prova in ripetute occasioni, o una sua privata forma di sovversione: forse persino di disprezzo.  
_O_ _gnuno resiste come può_ , pensò. E lei? Quale resistenza stava opponendo al flusso delle cose, alla corrosiva marea del potere che cambia i volti, scalpella i cuori, a volte con l'ineludibile cesello della necessità, a volte con il tarlo dell'ambizione ma sempre, o quasi sempre, senza che i modellati si accorgano dell'irreversibile metamorfosi, trovandosi poi sconosciuti a loro stessi- solo degli estranei accampati senza apparente ragione dentro lo specchio?  
Leliana fece un sorrisetto accomodante che assecondava la sua fisionomia come se non fosse stata creata per altro.  _Secoli fa, un'altra donna_ , diceva chi l'aveva conosciuta prima. Quando era stato  _prima_ , esattamente? Che cosa aveva spartito le grandi acque delle loro anime in un  _prima_ e un  _dopo_?  
Ma era tempo di ritornare a danzare su note che altri avevano scritto.  _Ahimé, finché la musica suona…_ le parole di Flemeth le tornavano alla mente più spesso di quanto sarebbe stato desiderabile.  
Diede le ultime disposizioni. Dama Montyiliet sembrava detestare il silenzio: quando Miranda uscì, le porte della sala si chiusero sul suo garrulo accento che riempiva la severa sala da guerra di un profumo dorato (Antiva, i suoi eccessi, la spensieratezza, così incompatibile con i tetri cuori del Sud).  
I suoi occhi incrociarono l'ambra delle pupille di Leliana. Era uno sguardo d'intesa. Allinearono i passi, come per portare un comune ingombro su per le ritorte scale della fortezza.

Più graziosa, certo, e non altrettanto gracchiante, Leliana condivideva molte cose con i suoi beneamati corvi: troppe perché, con il tempo, non si fosse creata una tale affinità con essi da rassomigliarla a quelle bestie a lei forse più care degli esseri umani. Certamente, era con loro che spartiva i suoi segreti; per quanto Miranda non avesse ragione di dubitarne la lealtà, un tacito accordo le univa circa il fatto che Leliana tenesse per sé ciò che non avesse reputato rilevante, almeno finché non fosse divenuto tale. Era una licenza che solo i migliori possono reclamare: la sua sottigliezza non la tradiva mai, o quasi, quando si trattava di esercitare la difficile arte del discrimine fra ciò che possiede rilievo e ciò che ne è sprovvisto.  
Pochi incidenti si erano verificati in merito, da che Usignolo era al servizio dell'Inquisizione: pochi rispetto ai successi che la sua giocoleria le aveva garantito ma, disgraziatamente, i due maggiori entrambi relativi a membri dell'entourage, per giunta così intimi, per Miranda, che la durezza con cui aveva ripreso Leliana era stata proporzionata alla ferita. Un passo falso era costato la compromissione dei rapporti con i Custodi, già violentemente deteriorati dopo la sua scelta di esiliarne l'ordine; quanto meno, però, da quello ci si era ripresi, sprecando un prezioso favore con Orlais per reintegrare Thom Rainer, il quale serviva ora con il suo vero nome e da eccellente soldato quale era sempre stato. Miranda era lieta di non aver ceduto alla sottile fascinazione che il Custode Blackwall aveva esercitato, per un periodo, su di lei, da sempre così ammirata dallo spirito della congregazione. Ma il secondo errore- o avrebbe forse dovuto dire il primo, perché più vecchio e originario alla formazione stessa dell'Inquisizione- da quello no, non ci si era ripresi. Un membro importante era perduto, forse per sempre, e oscure ombre sulla natura dei suoi intenti avvelenavano ogni ricordo, ogni decisione presa da Miranda seguendone i pacati consigli, rendendo il passaggio in quella che era stato il suo studio quasi intollerabile. Aveva sperato di cancellare l'antica inimicizia fra razze che secoli di mutuo sospetto e reiterate barbarie avevano scavato come una trincea persino fra lei e Solas. Una vana, stolta speranza, a quel che pareva, e forse anche avventata, dato che l'apostata era ormai molto lontano, con il suo fardello di menzogne a coprirne la fuga, carico di interessanti informazioni delle quali non vi era modo di indovinare che uso intendesse fare- ma la malafede era stata evidente e Miranda ne era ancora scossa. L'unico di cui si fosse fidata. L'unico che avesse sperato di poter chiamare amico. L'unico con cui le fosse parso, persino come umana, persino dopo l'allenamento da templare, di poter condividere qualcosa.  
Miranda ritrasse il viso- la Rotonda, ancora impregnata dell'odore delle sue pitture, taceva al di sotto di loro, oltre il perimetro circolare tracciato dalla ringhiera, echeggiando vuotamente i suoni dai ballatoi. Non voleva vederla.  
Leliana finse di non notare, facendole cenno di accomodarsi.

Per una donna le cui arti di bardo e di cortigiana erano state un tempo rinomate, l'Usignolo mostrava, negli anni della sua maturità, un'inaspettata inclinazione alla sobrietà. Sebbene indulgesse a qualche vezzo, come il sommesso profumo che la seguiva ovunque andasse suggeriva, le vesti, l'equipaggiamento appeso al muro sopra la sua testa e perfino la sua scrivania promanavano una studiata severità. Volumi compatti, linee rette, colori, se non scuri, allusivamente ombreggiati.  
Il suo tavolo da lavoro, a differenza di quello di Rutherford, era quanto mai anonimo. Non vi erano fermacarte né dispacci, né traccia di un qualsivoglia oggetto personale che non fossero una pila di pergamene intonse ed un completo da scrittura con una penna grigia ed un boccino d'inchiostro. La semplicità cui tende ogni aspirante asceta o forse una posa, come pure la mondana cordialità mostrata ad Halamshiral, dietro alla quale la gentile compagna dell'Eroe, tanto letale con l'arco quanto abile nell'arte del liuto, non aveva lasciato traccia di sé?

\- Spero che l'Eroe sia in salute.

Era una domanda inattesa e, certamente, molto lontana dal proposito del loro abboccamento. Le sopracciglia rosse si sollevarono di pochi millimetri.

\- Oh. Sì, certo, per quanto la sua condizione le permette.

La sua voce era...diversa.

\- Intende farci visita, che voi sappiate?

\- Non so molto, al momento, tranne che si trova non lontano da Weisshaupt. E' plausibile che si tratterrà ad Adamant. Voi...sapete, credo.

Miranda rispose con uno sguardo interrogativo.

\- L'Eroe e il Custode Mac Tìr erano in rapporti di amicizia. Un'amicizia molto stretta. So che gli renderà gli onori previsti dalla congregazione, sebbene…

_Sebbene non ci sia nessun cadavere da onorare._

\- Un sodalizio quanto mai inaspettato, visti gli esordi.

Leliana sollevò gli occhi dalle carte che aveva prestamente tratto da un cassetto; i suoi occhi indugiarono su Miranda, un'espressione indecifrabile sul volto appena illuminato dalla fredda luce del lucernario.

\- Sì,  _inaspettato_  è la parola giusta- replicò l'Usignolo, e sostenne a lungo il suo sguardo.

\- Volevate parlarmi, quindi.

\- Sì, esattamente. Un consiglio, se lo accettate.

\- Su Samson?

\- Come ho avuto modo di accennare al Comandante, Samson non ne è esattamente il soggetto- semmai, la causalità immanente.

_Teologia. Una mente fine non resiste al suo fascino_. La sua, evidentemente, non era una mente fine, concluse Miranda, scivolando sconfortata entro il rigido confine che la sedia di legno imponeva al suo corpo.

\- Ogni vostro consiglio è ben accetto, Sorella, purché non vi dimentichiate che avete davanti un soldato e non un membro del clero.

Leliana soffocò una morbida risatina.

\- Siete una nobile, signora; sono certa che non lo abbiate dimenticato.

\- Mio malgrado- acconsentì Miranda.

\- Voi gente dell'Est: sempre così riluttante ad accettare le sue fortune!

\- Il Custode Cousland ha tratto poco vantaggio dalla sua “fortuna”: non sarebbe in nessun caso un buon termine di paragone a cui accostare la gente dell'Est.

\- Nessuno di noi lo sarebbe, temo.

La donna rossa sospirò. Un'ombra di giovinezza e di speranza: un semplice sussulto di fiamma in quegli occhi, il cui fulgore ardeva sotto le ceneri della cautela. Poi sembrò vecchia, con quel velo claustrale a oscurarne la bellezza. Miranda ricordò ciò che era accaduto a Redcliffe: la minaccia di Corypheus era sventata, ma il destino sembrava solo attardarsi agli angoli della sua visione, dove la vera Leliana era già ridotta ad una statua di carne scavata, cuore nero, pelle marcia. Rabbrividì.

Ma l'orlesiana aveva già ripreso a parlare, e con tutt'altro tono.

\- L'occasione che vi si presenta con ser Raleigh è, allo stesso tempo, peculiare e rappresentativa.

_Un uomo e la sua dipendenza, e quello di mostruoso in cui il bisogno lo ha trasformato, “peculiare e rappresentativo”?_

_-_ Voi avete fatto della giustizia un fatto di riabilitazione, piuttosto che di vendetta. Il risarcimento chiude la partita, voi l'avete lasciata aperta; un modo di operare coraggioso, ma non quello che molti si aspettano. Vi dirò quel che ne è parso ai vostri alleati- e anche a coloro che non esiterebbero a eliminarvi, se potessero. Ai torvi meridionali, una misericordia inopportuna; a Val Royeaux, una cavalleresca leggerezza; altrove, una patente sciocchezza, che vi può essere ritorta contro in ogni momento. Tutti hanno ragione...e torto, allo stesso tempo. Ma, poiché la maggior parte di loro sono abbastanza sicuri di sé da non considerarsi mai in errore, è necessario che gli si mostri dove sbagliano.

\- Come? E in che modo questo ha a che fare con Samson?

\- Fatene un esempio

\- E' stato risparmiato con questo preciso intento

\- No.

Ancora una volta, i loro sguardi duellavano. Non fioretto, né maschere: avrebbe voluto misurarsi con la spada, senza indulgenza, senza dissimulare. La franchezza era estranea a  _questa_  Leliana, se mai era stata nota a quella della leggenda- se mai vi era stato qualcosa di vero, in tutto questo, in tutto quello che Miranda aveva creduto di sapere,  _prima_.

\- Voi non sapete…

\- Non so quel che non mi compete, ma che mi occorre, sì, fino in fondo. I vostri uomini sono inquieti, signora. Non vedono alcun esempio in quell'uomo; quello che voi vedete o che, alla necessità, lui vede in voi, non concerne le vostre truppe né le cancellerie. Ed è un peccato: sono certa che sarebbe una nobile visione, ma la nobiltà no, non è quello per cui mi tenete al vostro servizio, non è il punto. Che sia chiaro agli occhi dei vostri che la riabilitazione di cui parlate non è attendere nell'immobilità che, dall'alto, si decida della vostra degnità, scordandovi chiuso in una stanza per poi affidarvi repentinamente quanto poco opportunamente un ruolo per cui non siete pronto. Che vedano come la degnità deve essere una conquista. Che cosa ha conquistato quell'uomo, mi chiedo? La vostra pietà? Pensate che un guerriero la voglia? Pensate che un governo se ne faccia qualcosa? Perdonate la mia durezza, voi state offendendo molte persone, con il vostro comportamento, e Samson fra quelle. Fate ciò che lui, quello che tutti si aspettano, per una volta:  _usatelo_.

\- Intendevo  _usarlo_ , e mi avete fatto notare che sarebbe stato affrettato. Avevate ragione, ma adesso non vi capisco

\- Non intendevate usarlo, volevate aiutarlo. Un signore non aiuta. Una reverenda madre, un benefattore, un amico aiutano: la società non aiuta che se stessa, e voi siete l'emanazione della società per quel che concerne il potere. Assecondate la natura delle cose. Prendete quell'uomo e fatelo allenare, che ritorni il guerriero che abbiamo visto nelle Selve. Quando sarà pronto, fatelo allenare ancora, non da solo, ma con gli altri. Morirà per mano di chi lo odia? Lasciatelo morire. Succede, quando ci si inimica troppe persone, e voi non dovrete interferire se non punendo chi l'ha colpito. Quando lo avranno accettato, se mai accadrà, allora potrà servire. Non prima. Siate la garante del rinnovamento, non la rinnovatrice.

\- Questa... _cosa_ \- Miranda alzò la sinistra, quasi colpendo Leliana per la repentinità con cui gliela sospinse sotto gli occhi.

\- Questa  _cosa_  che io non ho scelto è qui, ancora attaccata alla mia mano: questa cosa non è nulla che voi, io o gli altri conoscano, ed è nuova. Come posso essere la distaccata garante di qualcosa che mi sta conficcata nella carne giorno e notte, e mi ricorda in ogni momento non  _chi_  sono, ma  _quello_ che sono? Quanto ancora si dovrà chiedere da me?

Leliana non si mosse; la sua faccia era impassibile.

\- Tutto. A ognuno di noi è stato chiesto tutto. Voi, almeno, avete una giustificazione soprannaturale: vi sembrerà strano, ma in tempi simili è quasi una fortuna, ve l'assicuro.

Non c'era altro da dire. Con la formalità che entrambe si aspettavano l'una dall'altra, così tersa, così poco umana, si congedarono.  
Per quanto sgraditi i consigli di Leliana erano saggi; una volta riavutasi li avrebbe valutati con maggior prudenza, ma non ora, no; la giornata si annunciava ancora troppo lunga, e le sue spalle già gravate da quella ben nota sensazione di peso che, da molti mesi, la perseguitava.  
La spedizione nelle Distese necessitava ancora di molti preparativi: la scelta dei compagni che l'avrebbero seguita, la preparazione dell'equipaggiamento e l'invio di rifornimenti adeguati agli accampamenti già dislocati fra le dune dopo una furiosa ricognizione di pochi giorni, quando ancora Samson non era stato sconfitto e il mantello dell'Oblio steso da Solas li aveva protetti dal fuoco nemico, mentre Sera scivolava come una vipera delle sabbie attraverso sparsi contingenti di uomini rossi.  
Da settimane non usciva in esplorazione: dopo l'ultima battaglia era stato un turbinante, detestabile susseguirsi di celebrazioni, balli, comizi e sedute di ogni sorta. C'era stato ben poco spazio per terminare personalmente le varie missioni che, nella fretta di battere sul tempo i ricercatori di Corypheus, si era lasciata alle spalle, sperando di poter tornare ad occuparsene dopo- se mai vi fosse stato un dopo, naturalmente. Il dopo c'era stato, ma non come lo aveva immaginato.  
Ad Ostwik non c'era più nulla per lei: la sua famiglia non aveva discusso la sua scelta di allearsi con l'incantatrice Fiona, ma neppure si erano preoccuparsi di chiederle il perché. Si aspettavano che, anche nell'infuriare del ciclone il cui occhio si apriva esattamente al centro del suo palmo lei fosse, allo stesso tempo, la salvatrice del mondo in cui essi erano cresciuti considerandolo immutabile e, forse anche più che l'Inquisitrice, una Trevelyan, pronta ad anteporre le tradizioni di famiglia all'urgenza della situazione. Li aveva già così tanto delusi una volta, e la certezza doveva essersi fermamente fatta strada, in loro, che avrebbe considerato il Marchio non per quel che era- come potevano comprenderlo, del resto? Persino lei stentava a descriverlo- ma per  _un'occasione._  
Nei primi tempi dalla sua nomina a capo dell'Inquisizione, quando l'incessante opera di soccorso e ricostruzione delle milizie di Cullen aveva dimostrato come la gente dell'Est non avesse che loro in cui sperare, e il nome dell'organizzazione era sostenuto dall'ammirazione del popolo a dispetto dell'ostracismo ecclesiale, la sua famiglia, rimasta per lo più silente dai giorni del Conclave, si era fatta viva. Suo fratello, Maric, le aveva scritto non più in qualità di capo di una casata nobiliare dei Liberi Confini, ma come un fratello scrive ad una sorella. Non avveniva dagli anni del suo allontanamento dalla guarnigione templare di Ostwik.  
Forse se lei, Miranda, avesse avuto un'indole diversa, avrebbe potuto comprendere appieno: ma il cambio di tono nelle parole di Maric, ora svestite della loro consueta fredda sufficienza, parole calde, parentali, con le quali suo fratello si congratulava con lei per la nomina e per i molti successi della sua gente- così li aveva chiamati:  _la sua gent_ e- e la esortava a farsi coraggio, sopportando la durezza del comando e il disagio del Marchio in nome della tanto attesa occasione di portare al casato la gloria che era stata destinata a recarvi, avevano suscitato in lei un sentimento ben noto.  
Lo aveva veduto in altri: lo aveva veduto in  _un_ altro, in particolar modo, sebbene ammettere una simile corrispondenza fosse quanto meno scomodo e gettasse una luce inquietante su lei stessa e sui più profondi moventi del suo cuore. Era questa, forse, la ragione per cui si affannava a cercare delle giustificazioni per lui, per quell'uno nel cui sguardo di impotente odio si era, per un momento agghiacciato ne tempo mentre sedeva sul trono in veste di giudicante Andraste, riconosciuta.  
Sì, quelli come lei facevano sempre la propria volontà- il loro comodo.  
Per quanto affezionato, Maric Trevelyan aveva dimostrato quanto la nobiltà, piccola o grande, obbedisse a sottili condizionamenti del cuore, che permettevano ai suoi sentimenti fraterni di ravvivarsi al fuoco delle occasioni. Dov'era stato quell'affetto, quella condiscendenza quasi paterna, quando lei era scappata da Ostwik per non tradire la sua coscienza? Molto lontano, in un sicuro recesso del suo cuore di primogenito oberato dal peso delle genealogie. Maric non era stato il fratello di cui lei aveva bisogno quando le sarebbe servito di più. Ora, come aveva ben detto lui stesso, aveva la _sua gente_.  
Gli aveva fatto rispondere, con squisita formalità ma per mano di Josephine, che lo ringraziava delle sue parole, che esse la confortavano molto nell'esercizio dei suoi doveri e che tutto il Thedas si trovava adesso ad un bivio non ulteriormente eludibile fra ciò che era il passato, pieno di ricordi ma sterile di sviluppi men che drammatici, e il futuro, dove ogni cosa attendeva di essere ridisegnata e dove, a dispetto di razza, nome e credo, gli uomini volenterosi avrebbero tutti avuto la loro unica occasione.  
Gli inviava, nella stessa lettera, il piccolo sigillo di cadetto con lo stallone dei Trevelyan, allegandogli una nota di proprio pugno in cui lo pregava di comprendere come il suo ruolo le imponesse ora di non indossare altro simbolo che quello della sua congrega, perché non si desse adito a credere che il suo servizio al Creatore potesse essere usato per il profitto di una singola casata.

_Fratello, il mio ruolo non mi rende possibile indossare altri simboli oltre a quelli della mia_ _congrega. Le calunnie sono veloci e si alimentano anche delle piccolezze._ _Confido che capirete._

Non confidava affatto, naturalmente.  
Il carteggio si interruppe- anzi, si spezzò: perché la sensazione, se possibile, era quella di un arto lasciato a penzolare senz'uso, così danneggiato da aver perduto sensibilità. Maric aveva ripreso l'anello senza insistere altrimenti e, soprattutto, senza accusare ricevuta.  
Se c'è una cosa che la nobiltà sa fare, aveva pensato Miranda quando il protrarsi dei giorni ebbe chiarito la posizione di suo fratello, è comprendere le necessità della forma. Persino quando sono completamente pretestuose. Il che le riportava alla mente un'altra comunicazione, similmente perentoria, che aveva lasciato irrisposta in un cassetto del suo studio. Sospirò. Forse non era tenuta a rispondere. Forse, addirittura, sarebbe stato più opportuno il silenzio. 

_Fatemi andare all'Accesso, datemi degli uomini che sappiano il fatto loro, datemi l'amatura che_ _avete promesso, e che sia nera_.

C'era dell'arroganza, in quelle poche righe; vestigia dell'antica attitudine al comando, che doveva essere stata connaturata all'uomo anche nei suoi giorni più fulgidi? Una sorta di sfida, perpetuata, più o meno stancamente, all'indirizzo di chiunque gli fossesopraordinato? Impossibile a dirsi.  
Si riservò di ponderare le sue mosse, ma non ora- quella sera stessa, quando fosse stata da sola, al rossastro bagliore del camino, con la scrivania girata verso oriente, le spalle alle luci della stanza di lui che, quella notte, non era di guardia.  
Il resto della giornata fu speso in preparativi; quando si ritirò, era troppo stanca persino per svestirsi. Si gettò sul letto senza accendere neppure una candela, con gli stivali ancora ingrommati del fango delle scuderie. _Domani, prima di partire_.  
 

L'alba tardava.  
Skyhold sguazzava nel bluastro grigiore del limite, quando ancora non è giorno, e la notte si raggruma negli ultimi angoli prima di esserne snidata come un grosso ragno. Attorno, i pigri suoni della soldataglia, troppo assonnata per essere di malumore. La bruma era impregnata di odori- neve e sterco, e tè forte, su tutti. Il tintinnio degli arnesi; il brusìo dei venditori che aprivano le loro piccole baracche di legno all'ingresso; il vapore delle pentole con gli avanzi della sera riscaldati per la colazione di uomini e cani: tutto questo la faceva sentire viva.  
La guerra è uno strano mestiere, allo stesso tempo confortante ed odioso: cresciuta con i racconti delle grandi imprese degli eroi del Sud, inadeguata all'aperta mentalità mercantile dei Confini, più sensibile dei suoi fratelli e allo stesso tempo, segretamente, più violenta, Miranda aveva sempre desiderato combattere. Ma la guerra per amore della guerra si era rivelata, ben presto, una sciocca passione, dalla quale la cruenza della realtà l'aveva prontamente curata. E tuttavia, quando il suo abbaglio era stato chiaro, ciò che le riusciva meglio era ormai uccidere. Uccidere, e vivere con altri assassini come lei nell'ordinato caos dei campi militari. Troppo tardi per rientrare nei ranghi del suo sesso e ripiegare sulle domestiche battaglie di un matrimonio combinato. La verità era che, vuoi per abitudine o per vocazione, amava quella vita o meglio, quel solo aspetto di quella vita. I falò, le veglie, le esplorazioni: tutto le era immensamente mancato mentre danzava, al meglio che poteva, la non meno sanguinaria quadriglia delle occasioni diplomatiche, dove la costante anticipazione della morte fisica era sostituita da meno concreti terrori a misurarsi coi quali non la sostenevano, però, né esercizio né piacere.  
Prima di uno scontro ogni gesto, ogni parola è tersa, come se gli dei l'avessero scolpita nella pietra; montare una borsa di cuoio colma di vettovaglie sulla schiena di un mulo, pestarne gli escrementi e vedere lo stampo lasciato dello stivale nella nuda materia, imprecare; tacere mentre si divide la birra di una borraccia con un compagno solitamente sgradito, ma non stasera; pulire la lama; fasciarsi una mano: tutto sembra prezioso, un frammento di cose più grandi che si concretano alla portata di umile soldataglia, la stessa che, domani, sarà cenere e ossa e resti per concimare i campi.  
Mai si era sentita tanto sola e inutile quanto nelle sale di Halamshiral, dove tutto trasfigurava in brusio- dorato, magnificente, inumano.  
Toccò il collo del suo stallone: era caldo, e il pelame ruvido. Vi immerse le dita per scaldarle. Il guanto di metallo le pesava nel grembo. Se non fosse stata sterile come terra bruciata forse tutto sarebbe stato diverso.  
Alzò lo sguardo verso le montagne: sul torrione più alto, appiattito contro i fianchi rocciosi, lo vide. Guardava intentamente verso lo spiazzo antistante il ponte, dove i soldati andavano e venivano e dove lei, il Toro e Pavus aspettavano Sera. Fra le ventiere del parapetto sembrava tutto naso. Le parve di incrociare i suoi occhi, splendenti negli incavi delle orbite. Le fece un cenno, o forse, per un attimo, perse l'equilibrio e si piegò in avanti; poi scomparve dietro i merli.  
Poco dopo, uno scalpiccio impacciato alle sue spalle la avvertì che Tarley si avvicinava. Il ragazzo aveva le palpebre gonfie di sonno e il catarro agli angoli degli occhi. Abbozzò il suo miglior inchino, le braccia strette contro il corpo nel tentativo di trattenerne il calore.

\- Signora, signora! Ser Samson. Ha chiesto di voi.

\- Non gli avete detto che parto?- rispose, infastidita.

\- Lo sapeva già-:Tarley la guardò come se fosse appena caduto dal letto, un'inflessione di scandalo nella voce tenorile. _Oltremodo irritante_.

\- Ricordami il tuo compito, Tarley: attendere a Ser Samson o portarlo a spasso sugli spalti a prendere l'aria fresca del mattino?

Tarley sbiancò.

\- Voi...l'avete visto? Mi..mi dispiace, signora, ma ha insistito tanto, e il Comandante ha detto di farlo muovere un po', quando non c'è troppa gente in giro, e io ho pensato…

\- Ha insistito, davvero?- replicò Miranda. Con la coda dell'occhio vide Pavus che seguiva la conversazione, quasi divertito dall'evidenza del suo sarcasmo.

\- Per Andraste, se ha insistito- con il dovuto rispetto, Signora- ha insistito tantissimo. Diceva di voler…- si fermò. Un'espressione colpevole si dipinse sul suo volto.

_Un ragazzino. Sarebbe spacciato, sul campo. A malapena sa rivolgersi ai superiori. Fortuna che è_ _onesto e non ha ancora imparato a mentire; mi domando quanto sia stato saggio da parte di_ _Cullen affidargli questo compito._

\- Di voler? Avanti, soldato, non ho tempo da perdere. Di' quel che hai da dire.

Tarley esitò.

\- Voleva vedervi partire. Mi ha detto di riferirvi un messaggio, prima che andiate.

\- Ti ascolto

\- Beh, io non ci ho capito molto, ma sono parole sue, non mie, Signora:“la spada è buona quanto l'armatura: la mossa è tutta per voi, ma non avrete scordato di tirare un osso?”

Miranda tirò le redini. Sera si avvicinava, correndo sgraziatamente sulle gambette snelle, il naso colante e rosso e un grosso pezzo di pane in bocca. Era carica come un mulo; mentre la osservava buttare la sua sacca sopra un dracolisco sentì i cardini del cancello stridere nella morsa del ghiaccio.

\- Molto bene, Tarley. Porta a Ser Samson la sua risposta. Digli così: l'alfiere badi di non inciampare nel cane perché ne sarebbe disarcionato e perderebbe l'onore e l'armatura, specie se si confonde il segugio da caccia con quello da battaglia.  
Tarley la guardò: non era mai sembrato così imberbe e così sconsolato.

\- Come Vostra Signoria comanda.

Il fronte immacolato della Conca la attendeva alla fine del ponte, arrossato da un pallido sole. Pavus e il Toro le diedero un cenno d'intesa.  
La attendeva un lungo cammino.  
  
 

_** (FINE?) ** _

  
 

**NOTE:**  
Questa OS è più che altro uno studio di personaggi che scrissi ormai tre anni fa. Mi interessavano, da un lato, la difficoltà politica della relazione- il senso di una politica che pevade (e invade) ogni aspetto della vita dell'Inquisitore- e dall'altro lo strano erotismo che una coppia così insolita poteva sprigionare. Erotismo inespresso, trattenuto, claustrale, e per questo ancora più affascinante. Riprendendola dopo tanto tempo mi è tornata voglia di dare al testo una sua specie di conclusione.  
Lo stile, me ne rendo conto, è acerbo, ridondante e spesso impervio, ma letto oggi ha un suo senso nonostante gli evidenti difetti di cui mi scuso.  
Sono una persona diversa da allora e scrivo in modo molto differente; non so se sarò in grado di continuare questo testo senza che la frattura di stili e mentalità si renda troppo evidente. Non prometto nulla, ma ci proverò. Grazie se siete arrivati a leggere questa noticina.  

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE:  
> Questa OS è più che altro uno studio di personaggi che scrissi ormai tre anni fa. Mi interessavano, da un lato, la difficoltà politica della relazione- il senso di una politica che pevade (e invade) ogni aspetto della vita dell'Inquisitore- e dall'altro lo strano erotismo che una coppia così insolita poteva sprigionare. Erotismo inespresso, trattenuto, claustrale, e per questo ancora più affascinante. Riprendendola dopo tanto tempo mi è tornata voglia di dare al testo una sua specie di conclusione.  
> Lo stile, me ne rendo conto, è acerbo, ridondante e spesso impervio, ma letto oggi ha un suo senso nonostante gli evidenti difetti di cui mi scuso.  
> Sono una persona diversa da allora e scrivo in modo molto differente; non so se sarò in grado di continuare questo testo senza che la frattura di stili e mentalità si renda troppo evidente. Non prometto nulla, ma ci proverò. Grazie se siete arrivati a leggere questa noticina. 
> 
>  


End file.
